Vacuum-insulated glass (VIG) units typically include two or more glass panes, spaced by an array of pillars, and sealed at the periphery to provide an evacuated space (i.e., vacuum) located between the glass panes. The evacuated space is sealed at a reduced pressure such as 0.001 millibars or less in order to ensure an insulating effect of the VIG unit. The overall construction provides improved thermal and noise insulating properties compared to ordinary glass windows. To prevent sagging and contact between adjacent glass panes, the pillars can serve as discrete spacers between adjacent glass panes.
Internal spacers are effective in separating the panes. However, direct contact interactions between the spacer and the glass panes can be problematic during high impact events, such as hail storms. There is therefore a need for vacuum insulated glass units having glass panes that are resistant to adverse contact with the spacers.